


Creepypasta oc

by BabyHunnieBee



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyHunnieBee/pseuds/BabyHunnieBee





	Creepypasta oc

> _BASIC INFORMATION_

_  
Full Name: Juno Saki nayatso_

_  
Nickname(s): cherry_

_  
Creepypasta Name: Cherry Bomb_

_  
Age: 18  
Gender/Sex: female_

_  
Sexual Orientation:Bisexual_

_  
Languages Spoken:English, Latin_

_  
Status(Dead, Alive, Undead, Ext): alive_

_  
Powers/Special Abilities: Spells, she can summon demons to help he fight, has a pet crow that’s her familiar, turns into a spell book when she needs it_

_  
Occupation: Witch_

_  
Targets{what type of people do they kill}: litterally anybody  
  
PERSONALITY  
Basic Personality: closed off, super nervous, cries a lot, used to self harm, major daddy issues and mommy issues, suicidal lmao_

_  
Likes: sushi, explosives, the other proxies, birds, and cats_

_  
Dislikes: Herself, dogs (because the bark at her and make her nervous)_

_  
Fears: herself, the dark, other proxies_

_  
Hobbies: gardening, painting, writing, photography, smoking weed and drinking booze,_

_  
Strengths: she’s good at spells, excellent marksman can make a bomb out of almost anything_

_Weaknesses: Her emotions  
  
PSYCHICAL APPEARANCE_

_  
Height: 5’2_

_  
Weight: 100lbs_

_  
Body Type: hourglass_

_  
Race/Species: Witch/angel_

_  
Skin tone: porcelain_

_  
Hair(color, length,style): Black hair that’s shoulder length curly and has bangs_

_  
Eye color: strickingly blue_

_  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks:Has a bunch of scars all over her body_

_  
Clothing: Black leggings with a cozy black hoodie_

_Accessories:an iced out cross necklace_

_Other : she has beautiful ebony feathered wings_

_Weapon(s):A revolver with a silencer, and belt with a shitload of cherrybombs_

_HEALTH_

_  
Mental Disorder: bpd, ptsd, schizophrenia, depression anxiety_

_  
Phobia(s): none_

_Allergies: cats_

_Habits: biting her nails, scratches her scars_

_  
Physical Disorder/Disability: none_

_  
Other Diseases/Conditions?: asthma,  
  
RELATIONSHIPS_

_  
Parents: parents were witches too. Daddy disowned her because her mother cheated on her father with an angel_

_  
Siblings?: none_

_  
Other Relatives: all dead_

_  
Friends: slender man, sally, Jane, ticci Toby_

_  
Best friend: slender man_

_  
Significant other/crush?:Its a secret_

_  
Enemies/Rivals: none_

_  
Pets: Lithop the crow, and mazikeen the black cat_


End file.
